The Wolf's Triumph
by storywriter1id
Summary: Final installment of "The Wolf Chronicles". An old enemy returns to Republic City, intent on uniting the city's gangs into a vast, criminal empire. Only the Wolf can stop this plan, but at what cost? Rated T for dark themes.
1. Prologue

The Wolf's Triumph

A fan fiction story based upon characters from the Nickelodeon cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender

By Storywriter1id

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the sole property of the producers of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I claim nothing.

_Chapter 1 –Prologue_

Lieutenant Bei Fong watched the dark city below from the airship, thinking about the mission briefing her mother gave her squad before takeoff: _"We've tracked the fugitive to a warehouse on the waterfront; he's probably waiting to hop an outbound freighter to take him out of the city. You're using airships and zip lines for maximum stealth and surprise. We want him alive, but he's a firebender so don't take unnecessary risks. This is your first command, make me proud, Lin."_

The pilot broke her reverie, "We're over the drop zone, Ma'am."

"Showtime," Lin smiled.

Four zip lines fired out from the airship, quickly followed by 12 of Republic City's finest. Lin was first on the ground. They surrounded the building. Lin approached a large door. With a flick of her wrists, the metal hinges on the door crumpled and the door collapsed with a loud thud. The squad rushed in, and came face to face with their fugitive, gagged and bound to an upright metal beam.

"What in Koh's Lair?" Lin cursed.

"Lieutenant, up there!" shouted one of her officers as a shadow disappeared out of the skylight.

"Secure the prisoner, that one's mine!" Lin shouted as she shot a cable through the skylight and gave chase.

On the roof, she saw the shadow leap a low wall and disappear into the dark alley below. She followed.

Back on the ground, she retracted her boot and concentrated. "I know you're here. I don't know whether to thank you or arrest you for interfering in police business."

"A man's gotta have his hobbies," grinned the Wolf.

"Don't you think you're a little too clumsy, broken down, and crippled for this particular hobby, Old Man?" Lin rubbed her temple, exasperated. Then she sighed, "Just get back home before Mom catches you, Dad."

"She knows I'm out on business tonight," the Wolf drawled. "Oh, I left you another present down by Pier 67. You might want to contact the harbor patrol."

"What the flameo are you talking about?"

WHUUUMPF…a freighter erupted in a mushroom cloud flame three blocks away next to Pier 67.

"What have you done?" Lin asked the shadows. The Wolf didn't hear the question, he'd already vanished.

….

Wu Ten Fat banged his ham-sized fist on the oaken table, glaring at his lieutenants, "A half-ton! A half ton of rose-poppies burning in the middle of Yue Bay along with my best transport. Do you idiots know how much that's going to cost us?"

"About a quarter million Yuans," mentioned the accountant.

"You think I don't know that, moron? What I want to know is who is responsible? What happened to Zheng?" asked the fat gang boss.

One ferret faced lieutenant shuffled nervously in his seat, "Word is the Wolf marked him and left him for the cops."

"The Wolf! The Wolf," Wu Ten ranted, "For six years now I can't take a crap without hearing about the Wolf! I want him dead. I want his head on a platter!"

Just then, the doors to the conference room swung open, and in strode a tall, regal looking, middle aged woman. She wore a black, mid-calf length dress with knee-high black leather boots. Her dark, shoulder length hair was shot through with a few strands of gray and was covered by a black lace, gold speckled head scarf. A dark veil covered her face, leaving only her golden eyes exposed.

"Looks like I'm just in time!" she announced cheerily.

"Who in Koh's Lair do you think you are, busting in here like that?" Wu Ten demanded.

"I'm here to help. Wu Ten, wasn't it?" she answered.

"Fat. Wu Ten Fat." He corrected.

"Yes, you certainly are. Anyway, I understand you have a pest problem. I have certain- skills- that make me uniquely qualified to handle this kind of pest," she explained.

The ferret-faced gangster interrupted, "Boss, we don't need this crazy broad, we can handle the Wolf…."

ZZZAAPPP! Lightning shot out the woman's fingers, frying ferret face where he sat.

"Honestly, I'm amazed you've stayed in business as long as you have employing such incompetents. Anyway, here's my proposal: I exterminate the Wolf for you in exchange for say, 40 percent of the business," the woman offered.

Wu Ten swallowed hard. He could tell by the look in her eye that she wasn't giving him a choice. "OK, we have a deal. I have to know one thing, though. If we're going to be partners, I need to know your name."

"You may call me 'Empress'."


	2. Old Wounds

_Chapter 2 –Old Wounds_

Morning twilight turned the sky purple as Sokka dropped from his shop skylight to landing of his loft. He winced as pain shot up through his left leg. He limped into loft and smiled as the familiar scent of jasmine tea tickled his nostrils.

"You're going to permanently cripple yourself if you don't slow down," Toph scolded as she handed him the tea cup.

Sokka took a sip of the tea. "It's just the old war injury acting up," he said dismissively. "I just need to take it easy for a couple of days and it'll be fine."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Hero," Toph snarked. "You're not getting any younger you know."

Sokka cocked his eyebrow, "Are you implying I'm getting old?"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm saying it straight out," Toph explained. "You need to consider quitting while you're still ahead, before that bum leg finally gives out on you and gets you killed. You've had a good run. Maybe it's time to relax and let the next generation save the world."

Sokka frowned. He decided it was time to change the subject. "Speaking of the next generation, Lin was awesome. You should have been there, Toph! The girl is a natural leader and a heck of a cop."

"I know she is, Dunderhead! That's why I _wasn't_ there. In case you haven't noticed, I'm grooming her to take over my job one day. She has to prove to herself that she can. She can't do that with us looking over her shoulder."

"I know, Toph. I was down at the docks anyway and I got a little carried away. I had the opportunity to help out and I did. I guess part of me just can't accept that she's grown up." Sokka said, defensively.

Toph punched him in the shoulder and then wrapped him up in a hug. "You've been a great father to her, Sokka, and that's one of the reasons why I love you. I know you want to protect her, but even papa wolves know they have to let the pups hunt on their own sometime."

…

"Of course," 'the Empress' began, "I'll require some assistance to draw the Wolf out. Fortunately, I already know the perfect opportunity."

Wu Ten Fat looked at her skeptically. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

She smiled beneath her veil. "Right now, six million Fire Nation gold pieces are sitting in Republic City National Bank's vault. It's the final payment of war reparations from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom. In three nights, four armored wagons will transport the gold to a special train which is supposed to deliver the treasure to Ba Sing Se. We are going to hijack those wagons."

The fat mob boss was incredulous, "How can you possibly know that? There are not more than five people in the world that know the schedule for those payments."

The woman laughed, "You amuse me, Mr. Fat. You may as well ask me how I kidnapped the Omashu prince and got away with the ransom. Or how I assassinated the Earth King in his own bed chamber. I have _many_ talents."

"That, was you? That's….insane!" Wu Ten exclaimed.

In an instant, the woman's amusement turned to fury as she grabbed Wu Ten by the shirt collar with her left hand and ignited a blue flame in her right, "Never question my sanity if you wish to continue your miserable existence."

Wu Ten gulped, "Sorry…I didn't mean to question…I just…it's hard to believe is all."

The woman released her grip and extinguished her flame. "You would do well to believe it, Wu Ten Fat. You have no idea what I am capable of. Now, where were we?"

"We were talking about hijacking a gold shipment," offered Wu Ten.

"Yes. We will hijack the gold shipment and when the Wolf intervenes, I will kill him."

"How can you be sure he'll intervene?" asked Wu Ten.

"Because I'm a people person." The woman smirked.

…

Sokka was tinkering at his workbench when Lin walked into his shop. His face broke into a wide, toothy grin at the sight of his daughter. "Lieutenant! What brings you by my humble shop?"

Lin scowled at him, her barely contained furor burning in her emerald eyes, "Don't start, Old Man. I'm mad at you."

"Lin, I'm sorry. I know I should have let you and your squad grab that fugitive on your own. You're more than capable of handling yourself," apologized Sokka.

"You're damn right I am! You have no idea how hard it is to prove I've earned my position on my own merits and not because I'm the Chief's daughter."

Sokka sighed, "Lin, your mom is harder on you and has higher expectations of you than she does anyone else on the force, except maybe herself. No one questions that you've earned what you have."

Lin softened somewhat, "Even so, I need you stay out my way, Dad. My squad needs to know that I can keep it together when things get tough. They'll never know that if we keep finding our cases gift wrapped for us by the Wolf. And I don't want to be put in a position where I might have to bring you in."

Sokka smiled. "Fair enough. I'll keep my distance, but I'll be ready to help in case you ask for it. Is there any particular place I need to stay away from?"

Lin answered, "Yeah. The bank, three nights from now. My squad is detailed to provide security for some kind of shipment. I don't know what it is but it must be pretty important because it's a joint operation with a United Forces platoon with me in overall command."

Sokka knew exactly what the shipment was, but his face betrayed no emotion. Zuko had asked him to discretely provide overwatch of the transfer in Republic City. He knew that if anyone were to try to take the shipment, it would be most vulnerable while it was in transit to the train station, so he planned to watch the route. He didn't need to go near the bank to do that.

"You have my word, Lin. I won't go anywhere near the bank."


	3. The Heist

_Chapter 3 –The Heist_

Sokka studied the Republic City map. Republic City National Bank was located in the financial district on the north side of Yue Bay. Central Station was on the main peninsula in the old quarter. Sokka identified 5 possible routes the gold convoy could take from the bank to the station. Two bridges connected the north side to the peninsula, but only one, the 22nd Avenue Bridge, could handle the combined weight of four armored wagons and six million gold pieces. That eliminated three of the routes. If anyone were to try to take the gold, Sokka reasoned, the bridge would be the best place to isolate the convoy from their security. He would watch the bridge.

…..

Wu Ten Fat, his ten best firebenders, and the woman known only to them as 'The Empress' gathered in an empty warehouse with a scale model of Republic City set up on the floor. The Empress, pointer in hand, was briefing her plan.

"Whatever route the convoy takes, it must cross the 22nd Avenue Bridge here," she indicated with her pointer. "That is where we will stage our ambush. A team of five firebenders will be stationed at each end of the bridge. Once all four wagons are on the bridge, we will set off blasting jelly charges on each abutment, isolating the convoy. The firebenders will rush the wagons, and eliminate any resistance. Once the gold is secure, you will lower the gold and yourselves to a waterbender powered barge that will await you below the bridge. This operation must be conducted with military precision, and any failure will be dealt with swiftly and decisively. Any questions?"

"Who's on that barge?" Wu Ten Fat asked.

"Independent contractors. They have no knowledge of the cargo." The Empress answered dismissively.

"And where will you be?" Wu Ten pressed.

She rolled her eyes. "I will discretely follow the convoy from the bank and will be with the firebender team on the west end of the bridge when we spring the ambush."

A young firebender spoke up, "The bridge is steel truss construction, right?"

"Yes, but I hardly see how that's relevant," answered the Empress.

"Well," the firebender started, "after the charges go off, we can hit the bridge with lightning and fry the komodo-rhinos pulling the wagons, maybe their drivers too. Might simplify things."

The Empress smiled beneath her veil. "I like how you think. What's your name?"

"Zolt," the young firebender answered.

"Can you bend lightning, Mr. Zolt?" asked the Empress.

Zolt smiled. "That's why they call me 'Lightning Bolt."

…

Lin Beifong was standing on the bank's loading dock supervising her squad as they provided security for the gold transfer. Once the treasure was loaded, she and her squad would board a police airship and follow the convoy as an airborne rapid reaction force. The United Forces platoon would ride with the wagons providing security enroute. She let out a sigh as she watched her mother approach.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I can handle this detail," Lin protested.

"I know you can, Lieutenant. I'm here for them," Toph gestured toward a carriage that Councilmen Kazef and Mung were exiting.

Toph escorted the councilmen into the bank vault. 24 iron chests were arranged around the vault floor, each bearing the Fire Nation's insignia.

Councilman Mung addressed Toph, "Well, Chief, is it all here?"

Toph concentrated a second, focusing her attention on the contents of each iron chest. "It's all here, Councilman."

Satisfied, Councilman Kazef handed a scroll to Councilman Mung. "On behalf of Fire Lord Zuko and the people of the Fire Nation, I present this gold to the Earth Kingdom."

Mung examined the scroll and affixed his own seal. "I accept this gold on behalf of His Majesty, the 53rd Earth King," and handed the scroll back to Kazef. The two councilmen shook hands. "I'm certainly relieved we won't have to do this again," Kazef smiled.

"Speak for yourself, Kazef. I won't relax until that gold is in the treasury in Ba Sing Se," Mung grunted.

The short ceremony concluded, Toph called out to the guards, "OK boys, load it up!"

…

Toph and Lin watched as the soldiers loaded the last of the chests on to the wagons. Lin turned to board the awaiting airship and asked, "Are you coming, Mom?"

"No. This is your detail. Besides, you know I hate those things. But keep your eyes open. I have a bad feeling about this."

….

The Empress watched the soldiers load the gold chests through a spyglass on a nearby rooftop. She turned her attention to the area surrounding the bank and observed the nearby airship. It was of no concern. She then scanned the other nearby rooftops. Where was he?

….

The Wolf observed the bridge from his own vantage point on the east side of the river. He didn't see anything out of place on the far side. Then, some movement on the eastern abutment caught his eye. Three men were unloading a barrel out of an ostrich-horse cart and moving it under the bridge. He dropped from his perch to investigate.

Two of the men carried the barrel under the bridge while the third stood as a lookout. The lookout didn't notice the shadow come up behind him until it was too late. "Hi there!" the Wolf smiled as he knocked out the lookout.

"Ping! What's going on up there?" called out the larger of the two men as they climbed out from under the bridge. He ignited a flame as when he recognized the cloaked figure standing over his partner. "Bing, the rest of you get out here, looks like we've cornered us a wolf!"

The other firebender came up from under the bridge and two more emerged from the shadows. Surrounded by four firebenders, the Wolf drew his sword. "Not too smart, fire bending around all this blasting jelly," he remarked.

The thugs extinguished their flames. The big one said, "There's four of us and one of you. We don't need fire. Let's get him!"

Two of the thugs tried to grab the Wolf's arms while the third dove for his legs. The Wolf elbowed the one on the left solar plexus and swung his sword at the one on the right, cutting him across the chest. He sidestepped the one who went low and kicked him hard in the gut. With three of his assailants temporarily disabled, he turned his attention to the fourth, the big one, who was staring in wide-eyed disbelief. Under his hood, the Wolf smiled and pointed his blade at the man. "Boo!" The big firebender turned around and started running.

The Wolf was about to give chase when he heard the drone of an approaching police airship. He retreated to the shadows as the treasure convoy approached the bridge.

….

Lin watched the armored wagons as they turned on to the bridge. They'd made excellent time from the bank, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

….

The Empress met up with western team at their hideout on their side of the bridge. "Zolt, report," she ordered.

"The charge is ready and so are we, Empress. I haven't received the signal from the other side, though. And that airship worries me," Zolt reported.

The Empress frowned. "The Wolf must have discovered and taken out the other team. No matter. I'll take care of the airship and we continue according to plan. The last wagon is on the bridge. Go!"

…

A massive explosion rocked the west end of the bridge. The bridge erupted in an electric blue arc from Zolt's lightning. The electricity killed the beasts pulling the wagons, and stunned the soldiers riding them. The Empress took aim at the airship, and launched a blue flame.

…

Lin watched in disbelief at scene unfolding below her. The west end of the bridge was aflame and the convoy was stopped in the middle of the bridge. "Lower the ramp and launch the zip lines!" She ordered. The airship lurched around. "What's going on?" She asked the pilot.

"Rudder's jammed, I've got no control, Lieutenant!" he answered.

'Now I know why Mom doesn't like these things,' Lin thought as the airship drifted uncontrolled towards the bridge.

….

The Wolf watched, stunned, the scene in front of him. The armored wagons were stopped in the middle of the bridge and the soldiers guarding them were knocked out, possibly dead. The far end of the bridge was on fire and five men were approaching the wagons. Then he saw a blue fireball engulf the airship's rudder, sending it out of control. 'No, it can't be,' he thought as he raced toward the bridge.

….

"Abandon ship! Use your cables to drop into the water!" Lin ordered. Once she verified her officers were safely off the airship, she kicked out the control room window, and launched a cable toward a strut on the underside of the bridge.

….

The Empress strode through the flames onto the bridge. She called out to her team, "Hurry up boys, we haven't much time!" Then she saw her quarry at the east end of the bridge. "Zolt, take the team and leave," she ordered.

"What about the gold?" Zolt asked.

"It's of no consequence. We have what we came for."

Grudgingly, Zolt took the team and left. The Wolf drew his black sword and advanced toward the woman. She smiled in recognition. "I had so hoped it would be you. It's good to see you again."

"I can't say the same, Azula. Working with common criminals now? That's not quite your style. You're not getting away with that gold," answered the Wolf.

"Oh, I've experienced quite a lot of personal growth over the years, and I really don't care about the gold. It was enough to bring you to me so I can kill you," Azula said as she launched a fireball at the Wolf.

….

As he watched the blue fireball approach, Sokka thought he was dead. Then the bridge deck disappeared beneath his feet and he dropped toward the river. A cable snaked around his waist, stopping his fall. He looked up to see Lin smirking at him.

….


	4. Plans

_Chapter 4 -Plans_

"Lin, swing me over to the east bank!" Sokka yelled. Lin complied, and Sokka landed with a tuck and roll. Lin was right behind him.

"Who was that?" Lin asked.

Sokka took a deep breath and winced in pain. "Bad news. Really bad news." He took another deep breath, and noticed two harbor patrol boats coming up river. "Thanks for the save Lin, but I think it cracked a couple of ribs. Can you bend me a tunnel that will connect to the storm sewer?"

"Yeah, sure, I can bend you a tunnel, but I'm coming with you and you're going to tell me exactly what's going on!" demanded Lin.

"Lin, I can take care of myself, but right now there is a fortune in gold sitting up on that bridge unsecured. You still have your squad to look after. If I'm right your mom is on one of those boats and she's gonna want a report. Just bend the damn tunnel and I'll fill you in on what I know later."

Lin cursed under her breath, took a stance, and opened a tunnel in the embankment. She watched as Sokka disappeared into the tunnel and closed the entrance behind him. She then lit a flare to signal the patrol boats.

…..

Sokka was up in his loft taping his ribs when he felt a minor tremble. Toph stomped up to his loft with Lin right on her heels. When they entered the loft, Sokka held up his hands and joked, "I surrender, Officers!"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Meathead! Tell me exactly what happened on that bridge!" Toph ordered.

"Azula's back. It looks like she's working with the Double Dragons." Sokka said, matter-of-factly.

"But why did they hit the treasure convoy?" Lin asked. "It's not their style. The Dragons are into smuggling, protection, and loan sharking. They didn't even take any gold."

"Oma and Shu," Toph sighed. "The gold was bait. That psycho bitch is out to kill you, isn't she?"

"She told me as much," Sokka agreed. "She might have succeeded tonight had Lin not intervened."

"Well, she's not gonna get another chance if I have anything to say about it," Toph declared.

….

Wu Ten Fat was angry. Not only was the Wolf still alive, but four of his best firebenders were in the hospital, a fifth missing, and not a single gold piece to show for it. Something had to be done about "The Empress".

He looked up from his desk when he heard a knock on his door. "You wanted to see me, Boss?" 'Lightning Bolt' Zolt asked.

"Yeah, get in here, shut the door behind you," Wu Ten ordered. "Have a seat. Zolt, do you know how I got to be the boss of this outfit?"

"Sure, Boss, everyone does," Zolt answered. "You moved up after the Moose-Lion gang took out Boss Kwan during the turf war."

"Wrong. I'm the Boss of this outfit because I put myself in the right place at the right time. I was number two when we went to war with the Moose-Lions. Kwan got himself killed and I moved up because I had the brains to see it coming. Number two is a good place to be in this organization," explained Wu Ten.

"If you don't mind me saying, Boss, seems like the Empress has established herself as Number Two," Zolt observed.

Anger flashed briefly in the fat gangster's eyes. "That is a situation that needs to be remedied. Seems to me that should an unfortunate mishap befall the Empress, there'd be room for a new Number Two," he mused.

Zolt nodded. He understood the offer on the table, and what he had to do to make good. "That'd be a shame, Boss. But I guess a man has to make the most of opportunities when they present themselves."

Wu Ten Fat smiled. "I always knew you were a smart one, Zolt. You might just end up running this outfit one day."

…

Dawn broke over Air Temple Island as Tenzin settled in to meditate in the crisp autumn air. He maintained his concentration even as he heard his father step into the pavilion to join him.

"Good morning, son!" Aang greeted cheerily.

"Good morning, Dad," Tenzin answered as he opened his eyes. "It's unusual for you to meditate before breakfast."

"I actually had something I wanted to discuss with you," Aang began. "You'll be 22 next week, and I think you're old enough to take over formal leadership of the Acolytes and join the council."

Tenzin was taken aback. "Dad, this is rather sudden. Do you really think I'm ready for so much responsibility? I'd be the youngest council member."

Aang laughed, "Son, you're the oldest 22 year old I've ever met. I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't think you were ready for it."

Tenzin sighed, "I understand that you would want me to take over the Acolytes so you can spend more time on your Avatar duties, but Kim Li has been the council representative ever since I can remember."

"Ah," Aang answered, "Kim Li has expressed his desire to me to step down so he can spend more time with his family. I can think of no one more qualified to take his place than you."

"I don't want to disappoint you, Dad, but I need to meditate on this before I can give you an answer," Tenzin said.

"Of course, Son," Aang smiled as he turned and walked back toward the temple.

…..

Aang was surprised when he walked into the dining hall to see Sokka sitting with Katara. "Isn't this kind of early for you to be out and about?" Aang asked.

"I'm afraid it's not a social call, Aang. I have bad news. You might want to sit down," Sokka answered grimly.

….

"So, the fat one sent you to kill me," Azula sing-songed as Zolt entered her hideout. "What did he offer you?"

"The number two spot in the outfit," Zolt answered.

"Well, aren't you going to try?" Azula asked.

"No, Empress," Zolt admitted.

"Why not?" She questioned.

Zolt gulped, "I wouldn't be successful. You'd fry me before I could generate so much as a spark. I figure you're going to take Fat out. The smart play is to back you."

Azula examined her nails. "You're right, of course. You fear me. That's good. You also recognize that I have a vision that Wu Ten Fat lacks. You will make a fine protégé. You already understand the most important lesson."

"What's that, Empress?" Zolt asked.

"Fear is the most reliable way to ensure loyalty."


	5. Revelations

_Chapter 5 – Revelations_

"Azula," Katara breathed. "No one's heard from her since she disappeared after we found her mother."

"But why has she resurfaced now? What does she have to gain?" Aang mused.

"Her immediate goal seems to be to kill the Wolf," Sokka casually mentioned as he sipped his tea. "Beyond that, who knows?"

Katara cocked her eyebrow. "It's interesting that you seem to know so much about it."

"Hello…married to the police chief…who do you think sent me out here?" Sokka protested.

Aang looked around to make sure no one else was in the dining hall. "Drop the act, Sokka. You know because you were there. It was you Azula nearly killed last night. You are the Wolf."

"How long have you known?" Sokka whispered.

"We've suspected ever since the Black Pagoda incident," Katara began. "But you've just confirmed it."

"How come you've never tried to stop me? I know you don't agree with my methods," Sokka asked Aang.

"I don't. But I can't argue with the results. And I know _you_, Sokka. I know that you wouldn't take a life without justification. Aang the Air Nomad may not agree with it, but Aang the Avatar has come to understand that balance and justice sometimes requires it," Aang explained.

"And," Katara added, "You're too damned pig headed for anyone to talk you out of something once you've set your mind on it."

...

Sokka returned to his shop at mid-day, and fired up his forge. Azula notwithstanding, he still had orders to fill. His bruised ribs protested as he began to hammer the billet. He placed the metal back into the forge, and the fire flashed blue. With no other weapon on hand, Sokka raised his hammer as he turned into a defensive stance.

"Relax, Water Savage, I'm not here to kill you," Azula smirked. "As a matter of fact, I came to apologize. I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot last night."

"You tried to kill me." Sokka stated flatly.

"Oh, please," Azula began. "That was just business. It wasn't really personal."

"Well, if your business involves the Double Dragon triad, then I take it personally," Sokka stated.

Azula sighed, "We don't have to be enemies, Sokka. You know, you're a handsome man. It's a shame your wife can't fully appreciate you."

Sokka gave her an icy glare. "My wife appreciates me just fine. And she'll bend you to the center of the earth if she ever gets the chance."

Azula picked up an unfinished blade and examined it. "This is fine work. You should concentrate on your sword smithing. I have a vision for this city, you can choose to get involved or not. If you stay out of my way, then no harm will come to you, your wife, your daughter, or any of your family. Otherwise, your life is forfeit." With that, she spun on her heel and left the shop.

'She hasn't changed at all.' Sokka thought.

….

"She WHAT!" Toph screamed as she crumpled up the edge of her stone desk.

"She came by the shop, complemented me on my looks and my craftsmanship, and threatened to end me and my family if I got involved in her plans," Sokka explained patiently.

"That bitch has some nerve," Toph seethed. "When I find her, I'm gonna bend her crazy ass all the way to the core. I wonder what these plans of hers are."

"I know some people who might have an idea," Sokka said. "I can ask around."

"OK," Toph agreed. "Do it discretely. Leave the cloak and sword in the shop. You're not exactly combat ready."

Sokka gave his wife a chaste kiss. "Yes, Dear."

….

"All right," Wu Ten Fat addressed his lieutenants. "We need to figure out how we're going to make up the losses from the rose-poppy shipment and the gold heist."

One offered, "We could shake down our protection clients for another five percent."

Another said, "We can fix the odds on the ostrich-horse races."

"Or," the Empress said as she entered the room with a flourish, "we could change management!"

"YOU!" Wu Ten Fat screamed as he jumped from his chair. "You were supposed to kill the Wolf!" He jabbed his pudgy finger at her. "You let six million in gold pass through your fingers. This deal is off! Zolt, get her out of my sight!"

" 'Fraid I can't do that, Boss," Zolt deadpanned.

"What is going on here?!" Fat exclaimed.

"Some might call it coup," the Empress explained, "but that seems a bit grandiose. I think it's more of a hostile takeover," as she shot lightning directly into the fat gangster's chest.

Zolt and another gangster moved Wu Ten Fat's corpse out of the way as the Empress made her way to the head of the table.

"You see, all this time, you've been thinking too small," the Empress began. "You've been fighting for scraps against the other bending gangs, just to control another few blocks for protection money or cactus juice distribution, when you're sitting atop the greatest gold mine in the world.

"Republic City has become the largest hub for trade and commerce the world has ever seen. Thousands of tons of goods both legal and illegal pass through the ports every month. Millions of yuans change hands here every year. If you are willing to look beyond the limits of Little Caldera and put aside your petty prejudices and ally yourselves with the other bending gangs, very soon we will have a percentage of every yuan that changes hands here."

"What about the police and the Wolf?" asked one of the gangsters.

"The police force is but 200 metal benders. With the combined talents of the Moose-Lion clan and the Tiger-Seal family, we'll have a combined army of 2000 benders. The police are no threat. You no longer have to worry about the Wolf. I know his secret, and I will take care of him," the Empress declared.

Zolt spoke up, "How can you be sure the Moose-Lions and Tiger-Seals will come on board?"

The Empress smiled, "We'll give them an offer they can't refuse."


	6. New Arrangements

_Chapter 6- New Arrangements_

In his street clothes, Sokka walked in to a small café across the street from central station. The old proprietor smiled when he recognized him, "It's been a long time, Sokka! What'll you have?"

"I'll have some of your famous fire flakes, Chit Sang. I'm also looking for some information," Sokka said.

Chit Sang cocked his eyebrow. "What kind of information?" he asked dubiously.

"What have you been hearing about the Double Dragons?" Sokka aked.

Chit Sang put up his hands in protest, "Hey now, you know I've been an honest man since Lord Zuko pardoned me. I don't associate with the criminal element anymore."

Sokka smiled, "I know that Chit Sang. Because you are an honest man, a pillar of the community as it were, you are in a position to know things. People talk, and one can't help but over hear sometimes. I just want to know what you might have overheard."

The old fire bender furrowed his brows in thought, "I have heard something. The Double Dragons have asked for a sit down with the Tiger-Seals and Moose-Lions on neutral ground. It's supposed to happen in the next couple of nights."

"Hmm," Sokka rubbed his chin. "There's only a couple of reasons the Double Dragons would request a sit down. Either they're looking to expand their territory and Wu Ten Fat would rather negotiate for it than fight for it or…"

"Wu Ten Fat's not the boss anymore and the new boss is introducing himself as a courtesy," Chit Sang finished the thought.

Sokka frowned. It was most likely the latter reason, only the Double Dragons' new boss would be introducing _herself_. He pulled out enough cash to pay for his fire flakes and a generous tip. "Thanks, old friend."

Chit Sang took the cash. "Don't mention it. Seriously, _don't mention it._"

…

Tenzin stood outside his father's study and cleared his throat, "May I come in, Dad?"

Aang looked up from the scroll he was studying. "Yes, of course Son. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I've decided to accept your offer, and take formal leadership of the Acolytes and representation on the Council," Tenzin announced.

Aang smiled and came around from his desk. He slapped his son on the back and said "I knew you would! Now we just need to let your mom know and we can start planning the ceremony and celebration."

Tenzin looked confused. "What ceremony?"

"Whenever a Master was admitted to the Council of Elders of the Air Temple, the monks would hold a special ceremony and celebration to install him into office. I know this isn't exactly the same thing but it is a way to preserve another piece of our culture," Aang explained.

…

Toph entered her home to find Sokka at work in the kitchen. "So, any more run-ins with Princess Crazy Bitch?" she asked.

Sokka gave her a kiss. "Nope. But I did have an interesting conversation with another old friend. Do you remember Chit Sang?"

Toph thought a minute, "He's that fire bender you broke out of the Boiling Rock with Suki and your Dad. I'm surprised he's still alive."

"He is and he's plugged in to the Fire National community. Anyway, he's heard through the cherry-grape vine that the Double Dragons are having a sit down with the other major bending gangs two nights from now," Sokka explained as he set a plate down for her.

Toph took in a deep breath, "Umm, Omashu Strip, my favorite. Did he happen to know where this sit- down was to take place?"

Sokka shook his head, "Neutral ground was all he knew."

Toph frowned, "That could mean the park, the catacombs under Central Station, or that new Pro-Bending arena."

Sokka sat down to his own plate, "The arena's still under construction and the park is too open. If I were you I'd have your cops stake out the station."

"Gosh, thanks for that recommendation Oh Great Detective, I never would have figured that out on my own," Toph snarked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to watch the arena, just in case."

…

The new Pro-Bending arena was being built on a massive pier jutting out into Yue Bay. Sokka maneuvered his boat up to the massive edifice. He moored the boat to the pier, and quietly donned his armor and cloak. Silently, he scaled the pier and entered the still-incomplete arena. He was awed by the scale of the place. The plans he'd seen did not do it justice. The floor he was standing on was designed to be flooded to a depth of 15 feet. The actual platform the benders would compete on loomed 30 feet above his head. The roof was still open, but would soon be covered by a dome of gold tinted glass. The bleachers, still incomplete, would eventually seat 15,000.

Staying in the shadows, the Wolf walked softly and listened. The place was quiet. He heard a scrape behind him, and he spun around only to come face to face with the sightless eyes of his own wife.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. "I thought you were watching the station."

"Lin and her squad have the station covered. And you can relax, we're the only ones here," Toph deadpanned.

"You still didn't answer my question," he pressed.

Toph frowned, "I didn't want you to chance taking Azula on by yourself. Not that it matters, it looks like we missed her."

…

At that moment, the Empress, along with her number two Zolt, were having dinner on a yacht in the middle of the bay with Suluk, the Tiger-Seal boss and his second.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a woman would run the Dragons," the water bender remarked off-handedly.

"And I never thought I'd see the day when a simple water savage would control one third of the crime in a modern city, but times do change," she said dryly.

"I'd like to hear more about this proposal of yours," Suluk pressed.

"Patience, Huaong will be here soon and I don't want to repeat myself," the Empress dismissed with a wave of her hand.

As if on cue, a tall, white headed man with a long scar on his right cheek entered the dining room. He took one look at the Empress and all color drained from his face. This was one person that Huaong, leader of the Moose-Lion clan, and former agent of the Dai Li, had never expected to see again.

"Do I know you?" the Empress asked.

"Yes, Your Highness, long ago I pledged loyalty to you as a member of the Dai Li," the earth bender explained.

The Empress smiled, "Excellent, then you know what I am capable of. Now that we're all here, I will explain my proposal: together our organizations control 90 percent of the illicit business in Republic City. Instead of fighting one another over the other 10 percent, I propose we unite and coordinate our efforts. Together, we can extend our reach and control even to legitimate trade."

Suluk was dubious, "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"The Double Dragons and the Tiger-Seals each control significant portions of the water front, along with contacts in our respective home nations. The Moose-Lion's territory covers most of the overland routes out of the city. The Fire Nation is nearly bankrupt after 100 years of war and another three decades of paying war reparations. They depend on trade with the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom to stay solvent. The Earth Kingdom will also depend on this trade now that the reparation payments have ended. Nearly three-quarters of that trade moves through Republic City. We will begin to organize the dock workers and the transportation workers and agitate for higher wages, and once they're organized, we'll control all that trade through them. Once we control the economy, we'll have more power than the Earth King and the Fire Lord combined. With our fire, water, and earth benders united under one banner, we will be a triple threat and no one will be able to stand against us," declared the Empress.

Suluk thought a second, "It makes sense. The Tiger-Seals are in."

Huaong bowed his head, "As is the Moose-Lion clan. Once again, you have my loyalty, Your Highness."

The Empress smiled and held up her wine glass, "As of now, the Double Dragons, Tiger-Seals, and Moose-Lions are no more. Here's to the Triple-Threat Triad!"

"To the Triple-Threats!" the rest toasted in unison.


End file.
